


Saphira's Heat

by Lycan_Jedi



Series: Eragon and Saphira [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry Eragon (again), Lemon, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Public Nudity, Saphira needs to get laid., Slash, Swimming, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Saphira is in heat for the first time. Can Eragon help his partner of heart when she needs him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the inheritance cycle. All characters but Farran and Saran belong to Christopher Paolini. 'Saphira and Glaedr's thoughts.'

Eragon and Saphira flew high above the ship they had set sail on nearly three months earlier. Eragon closed his eyes as the wind caressed his bare torso. He had had enough of getting his tunics wet while at sea and had decided to make the journey barechested only placing one on when he went to a new land that might be inhabited. 'What are you thinking about little one?'

Saphira asked. Eragon sighed "I don't know what TO think about Saphira. That's the problem." 

'What do you mean?'

"I mean I was so close. I could have been hers. Forevermore hers. But now... " Saphira stayed quiet she knew something had been bothering Eragon, and now she knew what it was. He missed Arya. They had been close to admitting their love for each other when they had left. "Everytime I try to think of something she pops into my head. I can't even say her name without tears falling! Why?! Why did it have to be us?!"

'Who else would go? Murtagh and Thorn? With their history and reputation the people would see forsworn, not riders. No one else is capable of this job Eragon.'

Eragon sighed and smiled. "I know Saphira, it just seems so unfair, I wish she could have come with us." he looked ahead and saw a rock formation. It was flat and long enough for Saphira to land on. "Hey Saphira?"

'Yes dear one?'

 

"Let's land near that rock formation I could use a bath to clear my head."

'All right. Be sure to inform Blödhgarm.' Eragon reached out until he found Blödhgarm's mind. "Blödhgarm Saphira and I are going to land on a formation about a quarter mile from your position." 

'Very well Shadeslayer. Shall we join you?'

"If you wish."With that Saphira flew to the formation and landed. Eragon unbuckled the straps on his saddle and climbed down. He smiled as a thin mist sprayed across his bare chest. He opened his saddlebag and pulled out a pack Roran and Katrina had packed for him with the help of Carvahall. Inside were 2 pairs of hand woven tunics and leggings made by Elain and Katrina, a Dagger forged by horst, a number of herbs to combat seasickness from Gertrude and Angela, a pair of Gloves Roran had payed quite a sum for in Illirea, pieces of Saphira's egg which Horst and Roran had found after sifting through the wreckage of Garrows farm, and 3 bars of Elven soap with a flask of Failnirv wrapped in an Elven scarf donated by Arya. He took a swig of Falnirv and a bar of Soap, pulled off his boots and peeled off his trousers. 

'You've grown well little one.' Eragon blushed as Saphira watched him remove his Breeches. 'Or should I say Endowed one?' Saphira said with a lusty growl."What?! Where in blazes did that come from?!" Eragon said turning in shock. 'What I can't admire my Riders body? You look quite dashing like that. So big.' 

"Saphira please it's no bigger than any- Why am I having this conversation with you?!" Turning away from Saphira Eragon walked his way down the formation until he was waist deep into the water. The rocks were slick with moss and slime under his bare feet. He began washing his body starting with his chest and Stomach. "What is going on with you Saphira? All the Elven males on board keep telling me you've been watching them change and bathe. And yesterday Vanir said you tried to lick his body while he was asleep. Is there something you want to tell me?" 

'I want to mate with them or you.' Eragon lost his footing and fell into the sea as Saphira's words hit him.

He popped up a minute later still clutching his Soap. "You want to mate? Saphira I..." 

'You don't want too? ' Saphira asked looking hurt. "No! I mean it's not that I don't want to. It's just I'm not sure how it would be precieved. Look let me talk to Glaedr, then I will make my decision okay?" 

'Very well.' 

"Shadeslayer! Are you alright?" Blödhgarm called as the ship pulled up. "Fine Blödhgarm. I'm just bathing."

'Don't tell any one else Saphira.' He sent through their link. The boat came to a complete stop as Blodgharm jumped into the water. He enjoyed the feel of the cool water on his body. "You had a good idea Eragon Shur'tugal. One thing I must say having fur as black as mine is not easy when you're constantly in the sun. It's so easy to get overheated." Vanir stripped off his boots and leggings and also jumped into the water. He too had decided to complete the journey tunicless as his tunic had been nearly shredded by a freak windstorm a week prior. Eragon was happy to have Vanir with him, though he didn't much care for his teaching methods he enjoyed an occasional duel with him. 

 

Eragon moved on to washing his legs, feet, and genitals as Saphira watched the three. She had no idea why she had been acting so strange. She'd seen Eragon naked before and it didn't affect her like it did now. She'd seen Roran, Oromis, Murtagh, and even Brom nude when they had bathed and it hadn't sent the feelings she had now though her body. Looking upon her riders' nude body made her body tingle. She ran through a list of things she wanted so badly to do. She wanted to pounce on him and ride him for all he was worth. She wanted him to remove his clothing and her saddle and climb upon her back just so she could feel his body. She wanted to lick him head to toe just to taste him. She wanted him to mount her, ride her, and seed her. To give her hatchlings. Eragon stood in shock as he had seen all of the things Saphira had in her mind. 'SAPHIRA!' 

'Eragon what's wrong? Are you hurt?'

'Meet me on the opposite side of the rock formation NOW.'

 

Saphira's heart skipped a beat was it finally going to happen? Eragon swam to the other side of the formation and waited. Saphira had to be talked to. This was getting out of hand. Saphira arrived moments later. She stared at Eragon's flaccid cock. Oh how she wanted to suckle on it until it released it's milk. "Saphira focus! You're losing your mind! I think I know what's wrong." 

'What?'

"You're in heat, Saphira. It makes complete sense you want to mate every male you see, and being the only dragon on board you have to improvise." 

'You mean I need to mate?' Saphira listened as Eragon continued to explain. "Exactly, Saphira you need a mate. But without Firnan and Thorn, and Glaedr being an Ildunari, you are trying to find someone to help you breed. Look is Glaedr with you?"

`Yes' Eragon went to Saphira's saddle and opened it. As he did Saphira turned and licked him from his ass to his neck. "SAPHIRA STOP!" 

'Eragon why are you yelling at Saphira?' The golden Ildunari asked as it laid it's eye upon Eragon. 'Why are you bare?'

"Ebrithal, my apologies. I was bathing. May we speak?"

'Of course. What has you upset?' 

"Saphira is in heat Master. She wishes to mate me. But first I must know what the laws were concerning a Rider and Dragon Mating."

'It was never smiled upon. But I had heard that many Riders tried it at least once. Even Oromis and I had a time of expirementation. Do you intend on mating her?'

"I don't know Ebrithal. I truly want to help her but, I don't know how."

'Well the choice is yours. But you must be careful what you decide. While it wasn't forbidden to mate one's dragon, it was still considered Taboo.'

"Yes Ebrithal Thank-you." With that Eragon shut the saddlebag and turned to Saphira. "Saphira, if I do this.. If I do this you can't attempt to mate anyone else on board who isn't a dragon. Agreed?" 

'Yes thank you Eragon!' Saphira said humming in happiness.

 

 

Eragon reached for Blödgharms mind. "Saphira and I are going on a flight we'll be back after nightfall." Eragon smiled and began removing her saddle. After it was off he layed his hand on each of his legs and his ass and genitals speaking "Vardi fra mïnen." as he did so. He also placed spells on himself and Saphira to make them seem clothed and saddled to anyone who saw them. He then spoke one last spell to transfer his clothing into the saddle, and the saddle into the ship. He climbed up her leg and onto her back "I believe this was one of your fantasies?" Saphira hummed in pleasure at feeling her Riders' naked body on her own. Eragon's cock slightly grew from the vibration as Saphira flew into the air. Eragon shivered as the wind whipped his wet, naked frame. "So how long have you wanted this?"

'Since you first rode me bareback. I didn't ask because I didn't want to hurt you.' Eragon understood now, why it had been a fantasy. He probably would have said no. After that day in the Spine it seemed foolish to do something like this. Eragon held tightly to Saphira's spike and side as she flew faster. With every thrust of Saphira's wings. Eragon felt his cock rub against Saphira's back.

'Eragon you are hard. Would you thrust against me? I wish to feel you climax' Eragon blushed as he realized Saphira had felt his boner against her. But he did want relief, so he leaned forward and, began sliding back and forth on his stomach grinding his cock on her back. 'Oh Eragon that feels heavenly.'

"Your back feels heavenly, Saphira." Eragon replied. He was close. He continued to Slide back and forth faster and faster as pleasure reverberated up his cock and through his body. He let out a groan as he realeased his seed across his dragons back and neck , as well as on portions of his chest due to his hunched position. Saphira hummed again as she felt Eragon's cum shooting onto her. Normally she would have felt disgusted at this, but being in heat her Riders' seed felt amazing.

As Eragon sat in the afterglow of his orgasm he heard a coughing like growl come from Saphira. "What's so funny Saphir-" before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Saphira turned upside down dumping him into the water. Eragon came to the surface coughing and gasping for air. Once he'd cought his breath he looked to the sky where Saphira hovered. "Saphira What's the big idea?! You could have- oh no." As he had been talking Saphira dived headfirst towards the Water. She splashed down only a few feet away from Eragon causing a wave to push him back under. Saphira swam under Eragon in a wiggling motion beckoning him to follow her. Eragon cast a spell in his mind to allow he and Saphira to breath under the water. Once it took effect he swam to Saphira and grabbed hold of her spike. They swam together looking at how deep the water was and at the sealife. They both were interested in a very large creature which was 3 sizes bigger than Saphira. It was blue in color and began letting out a beautiful songlike noise as it looked at them. Eragon and Saphira smiled as they listened to it. Eragon entered the creatures mind and discovered the creature was female and gathering fish to eat when it had spotted the two. He told the creature through her mind they meant no harm and were happy to have met it. It let out another songlike noise and swam to the surface until its back breached and then realeased a fountain of water before diving back down and slamming its tailfins down on the surface. It swam under them and to the depths below. They saw a multitude of fish and continued to swim until the sun began to set. They swam to the surface and Eragon ended his spell as Saphira fed him some of her strength. "Saphira why'd you do that?" he finally asked. 'You needed a bath after your climax. You were cum and sweat soaked. More than that, it was funny to see your reaction.'

 

Eragon laughed as he and Saphira began flying back to the ship. "You were right, and that creature was amazing."

'It was a whale. A blue whale I believe.' 

"A blue whale." Eragon said with a sigh. "Saphira, I'm sorry for yelling at you when you kissed me earlier."

'It was a natural reaction little one and I do forgive you. Will you still mate with me?' 

"Of course I will! Once everyone is asleep we'll go to the cargo hold and mate until you're satisfied okay?" 

'Thank you little one.' They arrived at the ship about 10 minutes later and went straight to their quarters the spell to make them seem clothed still in effect. As they stepped into their room Eragon quickly ended the spell. He walked to his bed and layed down as sleep began to take over. "Let's sleep a little Saphira we'll mate later." Saphira walked over and pulled the blankets over his body before licking his cheek. 'You go ahead little one. I will wake you when It's time.' she replied. Eragon was asleep in a matter of seconds as Saphira layed down next to his bed. She knew Eragon would have to have rest before she mated him, so she wasn't too upset.

 

A few hours later the last elf turned in and Saphira stood up. She pulled the blankets from Eragon revealing his naked body. 'Time to live out another fantasy.' she thought as she took Eragon's soft cock into her maw. She began sucking and humming as Eragon's cock grew hard. He moaned and stirred slightly as Saphira continued her efforts, now licking his erection. Now slightly more awake Saphira again took Eragon's cock into her maw and began bobbing up and down, lightly grazing her teeth against his flesh. He groaned as he began bucking his hips into her warm mouth. Saphira sucked, hummed, and licked as Eragon continued to fuck into her mouth comming closer and closer to his orgasm. Just as he was about to cum Saphira pulled off his cock leaving it twitching in the air. "Saphira why'd you stop?" Eragon asked desperate to cum. 'If you wish to finish follow me to the hold.' Eragon nearly ran to the cargo hold with Saphira in tow stopping only to put on a pair of leggings. Once inside he nearly tore them off in an attempt to get naked. Once he was Saphira took his cock into her maw and sucked him to orgasm in under a minute. He cried out in pleasure as his cum shot onto Saphira's tounge. He pulled out as Saphira swallowed his seed. 'Mmmmmm You taste delicious Eragon.'

"So Saphira where shall we start?" Saphira walked up to Eragon and began licking his chest, tasting his flesh.

 

Slowly she went up from his nipples to his sholders, on to his neck and face. Eragon groaned in pleasure as Saphira slowly licked every inch of him. She went from his face to his arms, around to his back, down his ass stopping at his entrance.She began licking his hole as Eragon moaned again. Repeatedly Saphira licked that spot and slowly stuck her tounge inside him. Eragon moaned even louder and his cock became erect as Saphira tounge fucked him. He slowly went to his knees as Saphira licked. Eventually she continued licking down to his legs on to his feet. Taking in the smell of them. She licked each one on his soles and heels, between each of his toes, and the tops of his feet. By now Eragon had fallen to the ground in pleasure. She continued exploring Eragon's body with her tounge going up his ankles and knees and his balls and cock. Again Eragon moaned as his balls and cock were licked. His cock began dripping pre as Saphira licked that area. As Eragon writhed in pleasure Saphira got up and stood over Eragon. 'Forgive me dear one I can't wait any further.' with that Saphira lowered herself onto Eragon's cock. As it went into her slit he was buried under her body. Eragon began kissing Saphira's soft stomach as she began riding him, rubbing her soft skin against his flesh. Faster and faster Saphira went as Eragon tried to thrust. It wasn't tight, but he could still feel her walls caressing his cock which now ached with the need to cum. Thrusting seemed to be an issue due to Saphira's size but Eragon managed a few. It wasn't much but it was enough to send him over the edge. He came in large strands as Saphira continued to ride him. 'Saphira you need to get off. It's getting hard to breathe.' Eragon said through their link. Saphira removed herself from his cock, and began licking his body as he sat up.

Eragon kissed the large dragon as she continued to lick his body. "Eka àstar ono Saphira."

'Un eka ono, Eragon.' 

"Can I try something Saphira?" Saphira nodded and Eragon knelt down below her. He searched under her until he found her slit. He leaned forward and licked the soft area. Saphira roared her pleasure. Eragon didn't care his mind clouded by lust. However a certain elf had heard the roar while on deck and entered the cargo hold. There, among the different colored eggs, he saw a naked and erect Eragon licking the pussy of his equally naked dragon. Slowly the elf removed his loincloth and began stroking himself as he hid behind a fairly large egg. Eragon continued to lick Saphira's clit as Saphira squirmed in pleasure. He placed his tounge inside her and began inserting it in and out. He enjoyed the taste. It was sweet with a slight bitterness. Saphira snarled as she neared her climax. Without a warning Eragon quickly removed himself and stood staring at Saphira. Her eyes looked wild. Almost as they were when Glaedr had wounded her. "Do you want to finish?" Saphira snarled at her rider. How dare he tease her like that? "If you want to finish lick yourself." Saphira bent down and began licking her own clit as Eragon watched. He began stroking himself, bringing himself closer to climax. Within moments both Rider and Dragon were panting in pleasure. Saphira let out a roar as she climaxed Eragon too groaned as his cum shot out. Behind the egg the elf released his seed , his face locked in a silent scream. Before rider or dragon had come down from their climax Eragon walked up to Saphira and inserted his Cock into her pussy. He began thrusting hard and deep as Saphira growled.

''Oh Little One, harder fuck me harder!' Eragon began thrusting so fast his legs were nearly a blur he came again but didn't stop. Instead he formulated a spell and spoke the correct words to make his cock seem the same size and feel of an adult male dragon's. He also spoke one more word making the lips of Saphira's pussy vibrate. Saphira by now had collapsed in a quivering mass of pure pleasure. Eragon continued his thrusting as saphira panted and Squirmed under him. The elf began stroking himself faster as he watched. He stuck a finger in his mouth coating it in saliva before sticking it up his ass stroking his prostate. Saphira roared as as she climaxed, her juices coating Eragon's cock, stomach, and chest. Mere seconds later Eragon came from the doubled pleasure from their link. He screamed as his cock released a steady stream of cum. The elf to released a final load. Eragon slowly came down from his orgasm as he kissed Saphira's maw. When she didn't respond Eragon looked at her only to find her asleep. Smiling he kissed her head pulled on his leggings and curled up under Saphira's wing as he fell into a deep sleep. The elf too got dressed and walked out. Turning he saw Vanir and two other elves, Farran and Saran, standing there."Blödhgarm elda what's going on? Are the eggs all right?" Vanir asked. "Everything is fine, Saphira fell asleep in there and had a nightmare. That's all." Blödhgarm responded. "Does she require anything?" Farran asked. "no Eragon is with her now. Let's move out. The sun is just coming up and we should try to reach the island Saphira spotted before nightfall."

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient language phrases:  
> Vardi fra mïnen: protect from harm  
> Eka àstar ono Saphira.: I love you Saphira.  
> Un Eka ono Eragon: And I you, Eragon


End file.
